¡1, 2, FREE!
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Porque ser el nuevo en el instituto nunca es fácil mas si usas lentes que parecen la parte trasera de una botella, tu cabello es mas fijador que cabello, tu ropa te queda sumamente holgada, usas aparatos en la boca y para rematar no puedes hablar con nadie ¿verdad Makoto? Todo sea por pasar desapercibido.
1. Chapter 1

**_A_**_qui Nanami hace mucho que no estoy por aqui y lo se, ¿que demonios hago publicando fic nuevo cuando ni si quiera he terminado nada -/3/- Gomen~ pero no lo puedo evita no he podido actualizar Sonrisa por que tuve un pequeñito problema con mi compu nueva ¬¬_

**_B_**_ueno da igual disfruten este nuevo proyecto ya saben nada me pertenece~_

* * *

**_"La regla principal"_**

Dio un suspiro dándose ánimos para salir del auto "_vamos Makoto solo es un instituto nuevo, ya tienes 17 años por el amor de Dios no te portes así, sería muy hipócrita de tu parte ¿verdad? Les dijiste a Ran y Ren que no era nada de otro mundo así que muévete" _se dio un manotazo en la cara al ver que aun después de darse ese discurso de autoconvencimiento seguía adentro del vehículo sin moverse. Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar pero la puerta del auto fue abierta por un señor de edad avanzada diciendo un –Llegamos hace rato y como no ha decidido bajar me tome el atrevimiento de abrir la puerta por usted, señorito Makoto–le dijo con amabilidad, Makoto sonrió nervioso al caer en cuenta de que había sido descubierto en su indecisión.

–S-si gracias–tartamudeo nervioso mientras bajaba del vehículo con lentitud esperando que asi se le fuera algo de tiempo.

–Me retiro, que tenga un buen día señorito y no se preocupe sé que le ira bien y recuerde las reglas–se despidió sonriendo amablemente para después subir al lujoso auto negro y arrancar.

El ojiverde suspiro ya se había ido su última esperanza de no acudir al instituto, se dio vuelta sobre sus talones observando como todos los alumnos lo estaban viendo, un calor cubrió su rostro por lo que bajo la mirada y se adentró a paso rápido en las instalaciones oyendo las burlas y risas que sabía estaban dirigidas hacia a él, una mueca cansada se dibujó en su rostro algo le decía que ese iba a ser un día sumamente largo, ya ni si quiera estaba totalmente seguro si había tomado la mejor decisión.

Se metió en la dirección, sus padres le habían dicho que ya todo estaba arreglado y que solo debía ir a ese lugar para que le informaran de cuál sería su aula y grupo, por un momento envidio a sus hermanitos menores, a estos los habían ido a dejar sus padres, aunque después se regañó mentalmente los menores apenas tenían 8 añitos y el básicamente ya casi era mayor de edad. Sonrió al recordar a su familia aunque sus padres eran personas sumamente ocupadas siempre tenían tiempo para ellos y con él era básicamente aunque estuviera ocupada sacaba tiempo por arte de magia, o mejor dicho se iba sin permiso, y estaba con su familia aunque eso significara una regañada después por escaparse sin avisar. Se rio un poquito por el pensamiento y llego a donde se encontraba la secretaria que parecía aburrida y tenía una expresión fastidiada en el rostro, sin duda esa mujer daba miedo se parecía a las mujeres malas que querían bajarse al director como en los doramas que había visto con su madre, se dio una cachetada mental no debía juzgar a nadie solo por lo físico que tal y era amable. Se colocó dentro delante del escritorio y le enseño una hoja de papel; la mujer tomo, mejor dicho le arrebato el papel con brusquedad y le dijo cansadamente– en este papel esta todo–le dio otro papel.

Tachibana asintió algo intimidado y reviso el papel, por lo que miraba le iba a tocar en el segundo piso, subió las escaleras que ya se encontraban vacías, el timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases había sonado hace rato, busco el aula que tuviera un B-2 en la puerta y al encontrarlo se quedó frente a la puerta parado como tonto ¿y ahora que hacia? Se dio un pellizco para darse ánimos de nuevo. Estaba casi seguro que se iba a quedar como tonto ahí hasta que las clases terminaran, a quien engañaba nunca iba a entrar porque solo a él se le ocurría intentar eso en medio año escolar y sus hermanitos motivados por su decisión también lo intentaron esperaba con todo su corazón que a los gemelos les estuviera yendo mejor, apoyo la cabeza contra la puerta en señal de frustración pero unos golpes leves dados a la puerta lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Volteo su cabeza desconcertado topándose con unos ojos azules que lo miraban aburrido, un sonrojo enorme cubrió su rostro, lo más seguro es que hubiera visto sus patéticos intentos por entrar y para rematar seguramente le estuvo estorbando para poder entrar, se iba a disculpar pero recordó la primera regla que le habían dado "_no hables si no es una ocasión de vida o muerte recuerda que si hablas deberás abandonar tu colegio"_ recordó acongojado, miro al otro con vergüenza para después dar una reverencia en señal de disculpa que por cierto fue algo exagerada, alzo la vista para ver como el otro seguía con la misma expresión en el rostro, su rostro comenzó a arder más si era posible cosa que hasta le estaba dando dolor de cabeza y su corazón latía desbocado.

Gracias al cielo la puerta fue abierta en ese momento por la que parecía ser la maestra, sus ojos miraron agradecida a la maestra cosa que la desconcertó un poco pero no dijo nada al respecto en cambio le sonrió con amabilidad, volteando después a ver al pelinegro cansadamente pare luego dar un suspiro–otra vez llegas tarde Nanase-kun , pasa y que no vuelva a suceder de nuevo–le dijo aparentando un regaño la maestra, porque a Makoto eso no le parecio un regaño, el pelinegro solo entro al aula con la misma expresión, Tachibana en verdad estaba confundido por la actitud de este. La castaña le hizo una seña al castaño para que entrara cosa que este acato rápidamente.

Todos los alumnos pararon de conversar y voltearon su rostro hacia el nuevo, Makoto sintió otro sonrojo en su rostro, ¡Dios que clase de infierno era ese! Sentía que estaba transpirando demasiado, hasta él mismo se estaba dando asco. Trago grueso.

–¿Tú eres el nuevo verdad?–inquirió con amabilidad la castaña, Makoto solo asintió.

–Oh yo pensé que transferirían a una mujer–comento distraídamente, provocando que todo el aula estallara en risas, realmente eso no le sorprendió su nombre era de mujer después de todo, suspiro ya estaba acostumbrado.

–No se rían–corto la castaña el escandalo–bueno preséntate–le dijo con una sonrisa.

El castaño entro en pánico que ¿ya no le habían informado a la castaña acerca de su situación? A mierda que iba a hacer y la hoja acerca de lo que pasaba se la había quedado la secretaria, Makoto empezó a sudar más si eso era posible al notar como todos lo empezaban a observar impacientes y otros se reían diciendo un rarito. Eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño por solo un segundo ya que recordó que todavía no contestaba.

–¡Ama-chan-sensei!–una voz enérgica se escuchó en el aula, el castaño miro que era un rubio que se encontraba en el centro moviendo la mano energéticamente.

–¿Qué ocurre Nagisa-kun?–dijo casi cansada la castaña.

–Es que usted había dicho que la persona que iba a ser transferida tenía problemas para hablar con los demás porque era extremadamente tímida y esta iba a ser su primera vez en un colegio normal–recito el rubio moviendo la mano de un lado a otro, por otra parte la castaña se había puesto pálida y había comenzado a reír nerviosamente.

–Este hu bueno, él será su nuevo compañero su nombre es Makoto Tachibana sean buenos con él–dijo apenada por su falta de memoria.

Vio como casi todos se estaban riendo por el comportamiento de la castaña, y como el rubio pequeño le decía a otro que se encontraba una silla adelante que él algo como–viste Rei-chan es el destino tiene nombre de chica como nosotros–con una expresión de victoria en el rostro eso hizo sonreír al castaño.

–Bueno, bueno puedes sentarte a la par de mmm Nanase-kun–El ojiverde asintió caminando hacia el chico de ojos azules y de expresión aburrida que estaba en la última fila y se encontraba al lado de la ventana.

El transcurso de la mañana había sido normal y el periodo de receso para merendar había llegado. Saco su almuerzo confeccionado por el mismo y comenzó a comer de poco a poco pero una voz que antes había escuchado le hablo felizmente.

–Makoto ¿cierto? Mucho gusto soy Nagisa–le dijo animadamente el rubio de hace un rato.

–Nagisa-kun no le hables tan informalmente apenas lo acabas de conocer es una falta de respeto–lo regaño un peliazul que tenía gafas rojas.

–Verdad que no te moleste Makoto-chan–el castaño se sorprendió por como lo llamo.

–¡Nagisa! Lo estas asustando–le dijo el otro con el ceño fruncido.

El más pequeño le saco la lengua infantilmente añadiendo un –amargado.

El ojiverde se rio bajito por la situación rara, Nagisa y Rei dejaron de pelear para que el rubio sonriera enormemente–¡Te reíste! Eso quiere decir que te caemos bien así que podemos ser amigos y nadar juntos, oh oh y que no te molesta que te diga Mako-chan ¿ne ne?–dijo rápidamente el de ojos rosas con cara ansiosa, Makoto se quedó pensativo cosa que hizo que en el otro decayera el semblante pero después el ojiverde simplemente asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–¡Genial! ¿Oíste eso Haru-chan? Tenemos un nuevo amigo– rio divertido, el ojiazul simplemente los vio un rato y después regreso su vista a la ventana.

–No te preocupes le caes bien lo que pasa es que Haru-chan no es muy hablador–dijo con un puchero en el rostro.

* * *

Y así entre risas, quejas y regaños de Rei, y una que otra mirada por parte de Haru se pasó la tarde de ese día, su primer dia.

Se despidió de sus amigos nuevos que tomaron rumbo a la calle ya que él debía esperar a que lo vinieran a recoger, se sorprendió agradablemente pensó que ellos le dejarían de hablar después de un rato debido a que no hablaba y al parecer Nagisa se había dado cuenta de esos pensamientos porque le dijo por parte de Rei y él, que le agradaba a ambos y que ya estaban acostumbrados a personas calladas y que por lo menos él no tenía la misma expresión de siempre todo el tiempo como Haru-chan, por su parte Rei solo asintió sonriéndole. Se rio divertido en verdad que había conocido a personas curiosas.

Sin embargo el haber caído bruscamente contra el piso lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, un tipo lo había empujado y tenía una expresión burlona en el rostro –oh el nerdito se cayó, seguro que necesitas más aumento amigo–le dijo divertido quitándole los lentes, que eran de esos que tenían tanto aumento que parecía que traía unas botellas puestas. Makoto solo bajo la mirada.

–Yo creo que es por esos alambres en la boca que no puede hablar–dijo otro al pisar sus lentes.

–Oh tan grandote y parece que va a llorar, veamos arreglémosle el cabello con una lavada le quitaremos todo ese producto del cabello y te verás mejor–rio con malicia, era cierto su cabello era más fijador que cabello apretó los puños cuando lo tomaron bruscamente del cabello y lo llevaban a arrastrado a donde estaban los baños. No podía hacer nada se sentía frustrado, apretó más fuerte los puños.

–Pobres padres les salió un hijo tan defectuoso seguro que es una decepción, y para rematar no habla y se junta con Nagisa y Rei seguro es igual de gay que ellos, eres una loca de closet tal vez con esta lavada se te vaya lo homosexual–apretó fuertemente la cabeza del castaño sin notar como el semblante de este se había convertido en una mueca de puro odio.

Estaban a punto de introducirle la cabeza en un retrete y él apunto de golpear sádicamente a esos tipos por insultar a sus amigos _"me da igual si fueran pareja o no, en cualquier caso yo no podría juzgarlos son mis amigos"_ Los pensamientos del castaño se vieron interrumpido por una voz seria–déjenlo en paz–y ahí frente a sus ojos se encontraba Haruka Nanase con traje de baño, y gotas de agua cayendo por su cuerpo, junto con una semblante nada parecido al de la tarde parecía bastante enojado viendo a sus abusadores a decir verdad parecía que iba a asesinar a esos tipos con la mirada.

* * *

**B**ueno si llegaron hasta aqui felicitaciones :o xD bueno la verdad es que no se .3.? gracias por leer y amm necesito su opinion no se si publicar una historia nueva se llamaria: Shota~ y bueno la tematica se entiende, tengo una mente podrida QnQ y no se si alguien lo leería *se va a un rinconcito* soy una pervertida por pensar en un Mako shota y Rin shota aunque tecnicamente una amiga me enseño la imagen pero ¡pero! soy una pervertida... *sigue en su rinconcito repitiendo lo mismo*

_**Nanami off~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Y aquí me tienen actualizando :D muchas grax por leer mis fics y ya saben de antemano me disculpo por posibles enfermedades de la vista e3e da~ bueno ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen disfruten~**

* * *

**"Calidez"**

Realmente todo eso parecía tan irreal, ¿Qué era una princesa o qué?, para que llegara alguien y lo rescatara de sus apuros, no lo malentiendan estaba realmente agradecido con la presencia de Haruka pero… pero tenía miedo de que algo malo pasara por su culpa, además él solito había decidido ir a Iwatobi, a pesar de las reglas estrictas, para tener una vida mediadamente normal.

Dejo de pensar al ver como los tipos lo soltaban y se dirigían peligrosamente donde Haru, apretó los labios en una mueca de pavor _"¿Qué debo hacer?"_ frunció el entrecejo mientras apretaba los puños, daba igual que todo se fuera al caño, pero él no se permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño a un amigo suyo y mucho menos por su culpa, además esos tipos ya tenían puntos ganados por como habían insultado a Nagisa y Rei.

El más alto de los 3 idiotas que lo estaban molestando, se lanzó donde Haru pero esto lo esquivo con rapidez y lo tomo por el brazo botándolo al piso en el proceso y retorciendo con fuerza el brazo de este ―¡Suéltame idiota!― se comenzó a quejar el otro provocando que Nanase retorciera con más fuerza el brazo, los ojos de Mako brillaron al ver como Haruka tenía otra vez la misma expresión aburrida de siempre, ni si quiera parecía que estaba usando fuerza para retener al otro que se retorcía como gusano.

―¡Suéltalo!―le grito el que había roto sus lentes, Haruka solo sonrió levemente mientras majaba con el pie la espalda del otro aun con esa mirada desinteresada.

El tipo se enojó visiblemente y se acercó al de ojos azules intentando darle un puñetazo, Nanase esquivo el golpe y aprovechando que el otro estaba cerca le pego un rodillazo tan fuerte que lo hizo caer al suelo mientras intentaba meter desesperadamente aire a sus pulmones, Haru solo miro fastidiado al otro que tenía la boca abierta y temblaba ligeramente, se acercó a él lentamente, este solo sonrió con malicia cosa que desconcertó al de ojos azules, ―¡Cuidado!― pero el grito de Makoto lo advirtió a tiempo para esquivar el bate que iba dirigido con fuerza hacia él, provocando que el bate le pegara al idiota que antes sonreía con malicia. Sin duda después de eso no iba a poder sonreír de nuevo porque cayó al piso gritando y tomándose la nariz con las manos, la sangre salía fuertemente por la boca y nariz de este.

―Si quieren a su amigo les aconsejo que vayan al médico…―la voz monótona del que llevaba el traje de baño se escuchó aun entre los gritos, los 2 tipos se miraron frustrados mientras cargaban al otro que seguía gritando del dolor.

―Nos las van a pagar fenómenos―dijo uno de ellos con rabia contenida en la voz mientras salían de los baños viejos.

Makoto aún seguía sin poder creer todo lo que había pasado, y lo más importante hasta ahora se había dado cuenta que había gritado, había roto la regla principal "**no hables con nadie"**, pero la situación era de vida o muerte por lo que le pareció que no había violentado la regla del todo. Pestañeo confundido al ver la mano que se le ofrecía para ayudarlo a levantarlo del piso del sanitario, la tomo aun confundido y cuando la tomo fue algo difícil de decir; pero sintió varias sensaciones en su pecho retorciéndose angustiosamente, eran una combinación extraña entre nostalgia, tristeza, alegría, emoción, pero sin duda la que predominaba era una calidez reconfortante. Cerró los ojos dejándose arrastrar por esa calidez y sonrió con dulzura al abrir los ojos y encontrar una mirada azulada que lo miraba con aparente aburrimiento.

―Gracias Haru-chan…―le importo bien poco las reglas, su corazón le había dicho que dijera eso y sin duda no se había equivocado porque los ojos de Haruka se abrieron un poco mientras adquirían un brillo leve.

―Makoto…―la voz del amante del agua se escuchaba algo ¿ansiosa? O bueno eso le pareció al de ojos verdes, pero no le tomo mucha importancia porque este se acercaba a un paso tortuoso hacia él, trago grueso al sentir un nudo en su garganta _"¿Por qué me siento así? Si lo acabo de conocer hoy…"_ bajo la mirada nervioso y soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente ―es usted muy amable Haruka-san, lo acabo de conocer hoy y me ayudo con etso―rió nerviosamente mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

Alzo la mirada al escuchar que los pasos se dejaban de acercar a donde se encontraba, topándose con que Haruka estaba mirando al piso mientras apretaba los puños levemente, pestañeo confundido, se mordió el labio indeciso, sentía que había dicho algo malo pero sinceramente no entendía el que. Nanase solo se dio la vuelta mientras se alejaba en dirección a la puerta de los baños, Makoto miro esto confundido al sentir un pinchonazo en el corazón junto con la creciente angustia, corrió cuando lo vio apunto de traspasar el umbral de la puerta y lo tomo fuertemente del hombro, el de ojos azules lo volteo a ver con una ligera sorpresa en la mirada.

Y para el de ojos verdes fue como si esos ojos ya los hubiera visto en otra parte, la calidez regreso junto con otra sonrisa tierna en su rostro ―Haru-chan…― susurro a escasos centímetros del rostro ajeno.

―¿Señorito Makoto?― el de ojos verdes abrió los ojos a más no poder mientras se separaba bruscamente del otro cayendo de espaldas contra el piso.

―Auch―se quejó por lo bajo mientras se sobaba la espalda, alzo la vista sonrojado y adolorido topándose con el rostro de un extrañado Haruka y la expresión divertida de su chofer.

―Lo siento si lo interrumpí pero me preocupe al estar esperando por 20 minutos y que usted no apareciera, así que decidí venir a buscarlo por el instituto―acoto todavía divertido el chofer al ver su "jefe" con el rostro todo rojo.

Este por su parte solo pudo asentir torpemente todavía en el piso, Haru solo alzo una ceja _"no ha cambiado nada"_ suspiro para sus adentros ―te veo después Makoto―se despidió con la vista y salió por fin de los baños, Makoto solo asintió medio confundido mientras se ponía de pie _"¿Qué fue todo esto?"_.

―Bueno señorito Makoto es hora de irnos ya se le hizo muy tarde, el señor Takeru se va a enojar―lo saco de su ensoñación Yamatto.

―Si…―todavía seguía choqueado por lo que solo se subió al auto sin pensar en mucho.

Se distrajo con el paisaje que se le mostraba a través del vidrio, sonrió al notar el ambiente tranquilo de Iwatobi aunque después suspiro al ver como el pequeño pueblito era remplazado por las luces de la ciudad, no tardo mucho para llegar a un gran estadio en el cual se introdujo en dirección a los vestidores para cambiarse de ropa.

Al entrar se encontró con la mirada divertida de varios chicos que simplemente negaron con la cabeza, un pelinegro se acercó al de ojos verdes ―apúrate Makoto, vas tarde Takeru se va a enojar si comenzamos tarde y después de aquí quiero dormir, te vemos por el escenario―el de ojos verdes solo asintió con una sonrisa para empezar a cambiarse.

Primero se quitó toda el producto de cabello lavándolo y después secándose con una toalla dejándolo despeinado, se quitó los frenillos falsos con paciencia mostrando una dentadura blanca y perfecta, y por último se cambió de ropa por un pantalón negro que se apegaba a su cuerpo que dejaba colgando 2 tiras en ambos extremos de color verde, unas botas altas de amarre negro que ayudaban a apegar más el pantalón, se puso una camiseta negra, con una camisa manga larga blanca arremangada hasta los codos, los guantes negros sin dedos y por último se puso el piercing que tenía en la ceja izquierda. Suspiro al verse al espejo _"por lo menos me ahorre el trabajo de los lentes, aunque ahora debo conseguir otros"_ negó con la cabeza para salir de los vestidores en dirección al escenario, los gritos llegaron a sus oídos, sonrió alegre tenia trabajo que hacer.

Al llegar detrás del escenario se encontró con que todos ya estaban listos solo faltaba él, miro el ceño fruncido de Takeru y sabía que después de eso venía una regañada, en verdad que su manager era estricto.

―Después de esto tenemos que hablar Makoto, ahora ve y disfruta, lo mismo para ustedes― el señor de no tan avanzada edad sonrió _"pero es amigable después de todo"._

Tomo su guitarra mientras entraban todos juntos al escenario, escuchando los fuegos artificiales y un ―¡OLDCODEX!―proclamado por todas las personas del escenario que empezaron a cantar, gritar y saltar extasiadas al escucharlos empezar a tocar.

Y ese era su mundo donde tenía que ser Tatsuhisa Suzuki para tener una vida medianamente normal como la persona que era, Tachibana Makoto.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aqui muchas grax ^^ me alegra saber que a alguien le gusta lo que hago y bueno tenia las conti desde hace mucho pero no he tenido tiempo he estado muy ocupada con el cole 3 y bueno aclaraciones:

Tatsuhisa Suzuki es el seiyuu de Mako-chan y tambien es el vocalista de OLDCODEX (me gusta el grupo ewe)

Creo que es solo eso .3. bueno hasta la proxima

**Nanami off~**


End file.
